a new beginning
by laura893
Summary: spencer moves to L.A, Ashley makes friends with her, you know the rest!
1. Chapter 1

It was the morning of the dreaded first day at school. Spencer woke up early and spent an hour deciding what to wear. She didn't want to look too dressed up, because i mean come on, it was only school but then again she didnt want to look too scruffy or trashy. After spending ages standing in front of her wardrobe, she decided on jeans and a nice top. Smart but casual. Feeling pleased that she had succeeded in her first task of the day, Spencer went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast even though she wasn't that hungry and felt like she was going to be sick. _Stupid nerves _she thought as she sat at the breakfast table. She would never have felt like this back in Ohio. People wern't bothered what brand of clothes you wore or how you looked. But she had to move on. She lived here now and there was nothing she could do about it. With all her worrying, Spencer didnit notice that she was being watched from the other side of the kitchen.

_Clay: Morning sis. How you feeling? _That was her brother Clay. He was more like a best friend to her, which was quite funny, seeing as he wasn't techically her brother. Her family had adopted him but he got on so well wiith everyone in the family, it was easy to forget that he wasn't related to them.

_Spencer: Nervous. I couldn't sleep at all last night AND i couldn't find anything to wear this morning. So i look like a tramp for my first day at school. I lost my timetable for my lessons as well. God i wish we hadn't moved from Ohio..._

_Clay: Awww its fine. Don't worry. You look beautiful anyway and we can pick another timetable up for you this morning. I'll come with you if you like. _Spencer was so glad she had Clay to talk to. He always made her feel better.

_Spencer: (_Smiling) _What did i do to deserve a brother like you_

_Clay: Well you did put up with Glen so you deserve to be rewarded sometime_

Both of them laughed. Glen was the oldest of the three. Spencer hated him most of the time. He could be such a jerk. But in her own funny way, she did love him. I mean he was her brother so she had to.

After finishing her breakfast, Spencer got into her dad's car and waited for Glen to appear. When he did he looked half dressed and like he had only just got up.

_Spencer: Took you long enough. You're gonna make me late on my first day._

_Glen: Quit whining sis. We'll be there._

Spencer glared at Glen and cursed under her breath. He was so selfish at times. Spencer couldn't be late. Walking in on her first class late would only draw attention to herself and that was one thing she could do without right now. It was easy for Glen to make friends. He was popular, cool and girls loved him. Plus he was a basketball player which automatically makes him one of the most popular guys in school. Spencer was the total opposite. Shy and reserved. She didn't like to be the centre of attention, which is why Glen being late made her angry.

_Spencer: Hey dad, could you drive faster. I really don't want to be late on my first day._

_Glen: Awww. Lillte Spencer all concerned with turning up late to school. Look sis, you really do need to lighten up. So what if we are late. We can make an impression on our first day. That's what we want. For people to notice us._

Glen was so cocky and sure of himself. Spencer didn't understand what girls saw in him.

Finally, they arrived and Spencer felt like she was going to be sick. She got out of the car and slowly made her way up the stairs towards her new school. She rememberd what Clay had told her in the car. _Ring him at 12.30 so they could meet up for lunch._ So, only three and a half hours to get through without knowing anybody. It couldn't be that bad surely.

Spencer collected her new timetable and glanced at her watch. _Shit!_. She was already late. _Damn Glen and his lazy ass!_ God the school was so big, Spencer really didn't have a clue where she was going. Maybe she should just hide out in the school caffeteria or something. That way she wouldn't have to face her new classmates.

There was nobody about to even help her. How was she going to survive the day?

Spencer was ready to give up when she spotted a girl talking on her mobile phone. Well, more like shouting. Spencer usually would have walked past as she could see the girl was angry but she was desperate not to make a bad first impression on her first day.

As Spencer approached the girl, she became uneasy. I mean, this girl could be a lunatic, which was looking very likely from the way she was yelling down her phone. Finally, when Spencer plucked up the courage to talk to the girl, the girl spun around which took her by surprise.

Spencer had expected the girl to look like a monster from the way she was shouting and screaming down the phone. Well, maybe that's exagerrating but she didn't expect her to look, well, beautiful! _OMG! did i just think that? _Spencer said to herself in her head.

_Ashley: YES?!? you gonna talk or just stand there staring at me?_

Spencer became aware of the fact that she had literally just stood there for a minute. _God i bet she thinks i'm a retard!_

_Spencer: Oh, um, yeh, um... Hi. Im Spencer Carlin and im new... I..._

_Ashley: How nice for you. Look im busy right now and i don't have time to make small talk with the new girl._

Spencer couldn't believe how rude some people were. As the brunette was about to walk off Spencer thought she would try again because there was nobody else around and she really had to get to her first class.

_Spencer: Hey! Wait up...Look all i wanted to know was where my first lesson was. I've tried to find my way around but its so big. I only want a minute of your time._

Ashley looked at the girl standing in front of her. She had the most beautiful eyes and looked so sweet. Ashley rememberd her first day. It was crap so being the new girl must be hard. She thought about it for a moment and took the blonde's timetable off her. After a few seconds she gave it back.

_Ashley: Yeah, you're down the hall over there. Just to the left. You're late though. _

_Spencer: Thanks. Yeh i know. My jerk of a brother got up late. But... Aren't you late as well then?_

_Ashley: Oh, um, yeh. I don't really go to first lesson. Double Physics is not something i want to be doing first thing in the morning. _

Spencer smiled. _wow! this girl's gorgeous! bet she's straight though_ Ashley thought to herself. Ashley realised that she was staring at the girl and began to blush. _OMG Ashley you retard. I hope she didn't just see that._

_Ashley: Well. I have to go now. Glad to help you out. I'll see you around maybe...umm... Sarah?_

_Spencer: It's Spencer. Spencer Carlin._

_Ashley: Well.. Spencer Carlin. ( she said with a glint in her eye) I guess I'll see you around._

Ashley walked off, thinking about the hot blonde she had just met. Great, she has English with me this afternoon as well. This was the first time Ashley had ever been excited about a lesson. She hardly ever turned up to most of them anyway and when she did she just got shit off the cheer-whore, Madison. She was the captain of the cheerleeding squad and the most popular girl in school. Although it puzzled Ashley as to why she was so popular.

Spencer made it till 12.30. She found her first lesson okay, thanks to the brunette who was screaming down her phone. Although she did seem nice. I mean, she helped Spencer but maybe that was out of pitty rather than generosity. Spencer spotted Clay and Glen laughing by the caffeteria doors.

_Spencer: What's so funny?_

_Clay: Glen reckons he has a chance with that girl over there. _Clay pointed to a familiar brunette sat at a table.

_Glen: I don't reckon. I know. Man! she's so fine and she keeps looking over. Checkin me out.._

Just as Glen said that, Ashley looked over. But instead of looking at Glen, she was looking at Spencer. This made Spencer blush as she wasn't used to people looking at her. Especially girls. AND especially when Glen was stood right next to her.

Ashley looked at the blonde for a few seconds and smiled. Spencer couldn't help but smile back. This was accompanied with butterflies in her stomach. The girl's held their eye contact for a what seemed to be minutes, but what in actual fact was seconds. It was Ashley that finally broke it when she got up and started to walk towards the group of three.

Spencer couldn't help but watch the girl as she motioned towards them. She had such a toned body and had the sexiest walk any of them had seen. _OMG Spencer.. shes a girl!!!_ Spencer managed to snap out of her transe before the girl approached them.

_Ashley: Hey! Did you get there alright?_

_Spencer: Umm...uh? _Spencer was still in awe of the beautiful girl stood in front of her.

This made Ashley laugh. _God shes so cute _she thought.

_Ashley: Your first lesson? Did you get there alright?_

_Spencer: Oh, yeh my first lesson. Yeh. Thanks for this morning by the way. You won't have to bother with me again. I think i can find my way around now. Well, just about._

_Ashley: Now that is a shame_ Ashley said this so seductively and she knew it had an effect on Spencer.

Spencer just stood there in front of Ashley and looked at her. Was Ashley flirting with her?...Spencer was lost for words. She didn't want to seem like a dork in front of this girl who seemed so confident and cool.

Before Spencer could answer, Glen butted in..

_Glen: Hey i'm Glen (_He extended his hand to shake Ashley's) _This here is my lil sis. But looks like you two have already met. Anyways, moving on from the boring stuff (_Spencer rolled her eyes) _how about me and you have lunch together?_

_Ashley: Sorry. I already have plans._

_Glen: Ahhh my bad. Who's the lucky guy then?_

_Ashley: (_laughs) _That "guy" would be your sister_

Spencer realised what Ashley had just said and gave Glen a smug smile. How cool was this. The hottest girl in school wanted to have lunch with Spencer. The day couldn't get any better. Ashley turned her attentions to Spencer and grabbed her hand, something which made Spencer blush.

_Ashley: Come on then new girl. _

_Spencer: It's Spencer actually. Not that you'd know. Sarah right? (she said sarcastically)_

Ashley liked this side of Spencer. It was a more flirtacious side, and hell, what was better than a hot girl flirting. Even if she was straight.

_Ashley: Yeh. Sorry about that. I was a little pre-occupied this morning. My bitch of a mum you see. I'll get it right next time... Sarah?_

Spencer playfully looked at Ashley hurt.

_Ashley: Im joking! geez Spence. You really think i can pull loadsa girls if I forget their names?!_

Spencer liked that nickname...Spence..how cool! it sounded better when Ashely said it. Wait, did she jus say girls? Woah, does that mean shes gay?

_Spencer: What, so your like gay?_

_Ashley:You could say that. I'm not really into labels though._

A few awkward moments passed and it was Ashley who broke the silence.

_Ashley: Is that okay?_

Spencer was taken aback. It wasn't that she had a problem with the fact that Ashley was gay. It was just, wel, she didn't expect a girl so pretty to be gay. _Oh god not again Spencer! Stop with the "she's so pretty" _Spencer thought to herself.

_Spencer: Oh, um, sure, it's fine. I just never expected you to be gay. I mean, you're like hot.. OMG did i just say that outloud _Spencer thought to herself

This made Ashley giggle. _Did she just call me hot? OMG, this girl is seriously so gorgeous!._

_Ashley: So you think i'm hot now Miss Carlin? _Ashley said teasingly to Spencer

_Spencer: Well, not in a lesbian way. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I mean. that's cool if you're into all that..sorry i didnt mean to offend you..._

Ashley was laughing now. Spencer was getting all her words mixed up. It was the cutest thing Ashley had seen.

_Ashley: Spencer! Chill out. Don't worry I don't get offended easily. Plus I know that you're really gay but just in the closet._

Spencer laughed at the last part and enjoyed the flirting going on between them. For some reason, Spencer felt comfortable with flirting with a girl. But it wasn't just a girl was it. It was Ashley. The hottest girl in school. And with this thought, Spencer felt special because Ashley actually wanted to spend time with her.

_Ashley: So, ya wanna get some lunch?_

_Spencer: Sure. Um, Ash...ley, is there a reason why that guy over there is waving like that at you?_

Aiden was over the other side of the caffeteria and was waving his arms in the air, looking very retarded. Spencer couldn't help but laugh and feel embarassed for him.

_Ashley: Oh that's just Aiden. Most popluar guy in school. Plays basketball. The usual jock. He's the only decent person in this shitty school.._

Spencer pouted at Ashley and pretended to look hurt.

_Ashley: Well apart from your lovely self of course_

Spencer smiled as Ashley said this. God, Spencer had never smiled so much in one day. I guess that was the effect Ashley had on people. Well, at least on her.

Aiden proceeded to walk over with a big goofy smile. Spencer saw the way he looked at Ashley and couldn't help but suspect that there was some sort of history between them.

_Aiden: Hey Ash. Who's your beautiful friend?_

_Ashley: God, you're so predictable Aiden. Typical meat-head! _Spencer laughed at this. Ashley was liking this girl more and more. Not only was she hot. But she actually thought she was funny!

_Spencer: Hi. Im Spencer. Just moved from Ohio. Ashley here has kept me sane on the first day!_

_Aiden: Is that so? Well if i know Ashley, she never does anything nice unless she wants something in return. If you get what im saying (Aiden winks at Spencer)_

_Ashley: Aiden! Shut up!_

Aiden takes the hint from Ashleys tone of voice and walks off laughing to himself. Ashley rolls her eyes and gives him one last dirty look before he is out of ear shot.

_Ashley: God i'm so sorry about him. He's an idiot at times. He's just jealous he can't have me!_

_Spencer: It's okay. I mean, who wouldn't want you... _This came so naturally to Spencer. She loved flirting with Ashley. It was more natural than flirting with any guy.

_Ashley: Are you flirting Spencer Carlin?_

_Spencer: You wish! _

Both girls laughed and then went to find a table for lunch. They sat and chatted to eachother as if they had known eachother for life. They felt so comfortable around eachother and this is just what Spencer needed. A good friend to help her settle in.

After lunch Ashley walked Spencer to her next lesson and they arranged to meet after school.

Spencer appeared from her final lesson and waited for Ashley outside the front of school. She was excited to see her new friend again. It seemed so long since they last talked!

A girl in a cheerleading outfit walked over and stopped in front of Spencer. She had brown hair and was pretty... but not half as pretty as Ashley.._god Spencer! stop it already. you're becomming obsessed!_

_Madison: Hey. Im Madison. Are you lost?_

_Spencer: Oh hi. Im new here. Spencer Carlin...um no im waiting for my friend..._

_Madison: OMG Carlin? as in Glen Carlin?_

_Spencer: Yeah. He's my brother unfort..._

_Madison: He is so hot! So what's the story with him? Is he single_

_Spencer: Um. Yeh he is. ewwwww _thought Spencer. Glen already has a girl after him and its been like one day.

_Madison: Well, do you think you could maybe introduce me to him?_

_Spencer: Yeh okay_

_Madison: Thanks a lot. So who's this friend you're waiting for?_

_Spencer: Oh. Its As..._

Just then Ashley drove up in her car and got out. Her and Madison exchanged glares and looked like they were ready to rip eachother apart.

_Madison: Oh my god. You are actually friends with this...trash?_

_Ashley: Watch who you're callin trash...slut!_

_Spencer: Um come on Ashley. Let's go. You need to drive me home!_

_Ashley: Not before i've finished with this_

Madison squared up to Ashley. Spencer could feel the tension rising and thought that Ashley was going to hit Madison at any minute.

_Spencer: Ash!! Please. I'm going to be late_

Ashley turned to look at Spencer. She loved the fact Spencer had just called her Ash and Spencer looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. Ashley had to obliege. She didn't want Spencer thinking she was some sort of psycho!

_Ashley: Fine. I'm done with this hoe anyways. _Ashley began to walk off. That was the first time she'd ever backed down from a fight and it was all because of Spencer. God, this girl was such a good influence on her!

_Madison: Spencer, you really should be careful of who you hang with. It will get you a bad reputation at school and you wouldn't want people thinking you're a dyke like Ashley here now would you? _Madison cringed as she said that last part.

_Spencer: Well i can decide who i hang with. Thanks for your concern though. (Sarcastically)_

_Madison: Fine but I did warn you._

As Madison walked off Spencer breathed a sigh of relief. She actually managed to stop a fight! plus she didn't want Ashley to get hurt...

_Ashley: You totally stuck up for me there. Thanks._

_Spencer: Nah. Madison was out of line. Why does she hate you so much anyways?_

_Ashley: Don't forget that the feeling's mutual! Erm, it's a long story. I'll tell you some other time. Now let's get you home._

All the time they were in the car, the two girls chatted and felt so comfortable around eachother. Eventually they arrived at Spencer's house. Ashley had been driving as slow as possible to try and get one more minute with Spencer. Spencer noticed this...

_Spencer: I think if you'd have driven any slower the car would have stopped! _

Spencer laughed but felt flattered by this. Ashley wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. Nobody had ever really wanted to just hang out with Spencer so she wasn't really used to this. She was used to people wanting to hang out with her so they could get closer to Glen. But not Ashley...

_Spencer: Hey why don't you stay for dinner? My mum wouldn't mind. She keeps going on about how I should meet some new friends._

_Ashley: Geez i dunno. Meeting the parents on our first date? _Ashley laughed at the expression on Spencer's face.

_Spencer: Oh...um...okay..wel, some other time then?_

_Ashley: Spencer i was joking. Don't worry, im not interested in you in THAT way... _Ashley got out of the car. _...just yet anyways. _Ashley winked at Spencer and the two girls walked up to the front door laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Spencer: Hey mom...is it okay if Ashley stays for dinner?_

Paula looked over at the two girls and Ashley tried her best to put on her "sweet and innocent" look. This seemed to work because Paula had a smile on her face.

_Paula: Of course. I didn't know you'd made friends already Spencer?_

_Spencer: Well actually..._

_Paula: Come through into the kitchen Ashley. We're just about to have dinner._

_Ashley: Oh okay. Thanks. _ Ashley looked over at Spencer and the two girls giggled at Paula's enthusiasm

After dinner Spencer and Ashley escaped the boredom of "games night" in the Carlin house and went up to Spencers room. Ashley sat on Spencers bed

_Ashley: I don't think i made a good impression on your parents..._

_Spencer: Why would you think that? _Spencer tried to stop her self laughing

_Ashley: Come on Spencer! I totally embarrased myself in front of everyone..._

_Spencer: Well i suppose so...i mean its not everyday my friend sits on my dads lap...actual..._

_Ashley: Spencer! Shut up! I fell... I already told you! _Ashley genuinely looked upset but couldn't help herself from laughing. I mean the look on Paula's face was priceless.

_Spencer: Yeah...Okay...If you say so...Did you see the look on my moms face?!...She looked like she was going to hit you!_

_Ashley: Yeah i no!...Your dad didnt seem to mind it though... _Ashley winked at Spencer ... _So that's three Carlins that want me already...god im good!_

_Spencer: Yeh right... _That's all Spencer could say, she knew Ashley was right and laughed at the fact that Ashley seemed so pleased by this.

Ashley could see Spencer blushing. What if Ashley was right and Spencer did like her?...No that's just stupid because Spencer's straight. _Typical _thought Ashley. Here was this cute girl who she really liked, and she was straight.

_Ashley: Sooooo...umm...what do you think of Aiden?_

_Spencer: He seems nice...why?_

_Ashley: No reason. He was totally checking you out today at lunch..._

_Spencer: No he wasn't!...He's not really my type anyway._

_Ashley: The star player from the basketball team isn't your type? _Ashley laughed _Are you ill?_

_Spencer: _Spencer tutted... _No actually. I'm not like most girls_

_Ashley: Iv'e noticed..._

This made Spencer blush more than ever. She had to look away from Ashley because she didn't want her seeing what a total geek she was! Ashley saw the effect she had on Spencer. She loved it. Usually when she knew somebody was straight she would just accept it. But for some reason, she thought that maybe there was something between them. She knew Spencer felt this, but then again, she might just be being nice to her.

The two girls stayed in Spencers room for a bit and watched a film._ Anything to get away from the embarrasing events that were happening downstairs _thought Spencer. Spencer was lying on the floor next to Ashley and couldn't help but stealing a quick look at her. Ashley looked so cute. She was staring at the TV, deep in concentration. Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

_Ashley: What?_

_Spencer: _Giggling _Nothing..._

_Ashley: You better not be laughing at me!_

Ashley took the nearest thing to her, which was a pillow and playfully hit Spencer with it.

_Spencer: Oh no you juts didn't! You're so dead!_

The girls giggling was interupted by a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

In walked Glen. Spencer threw him a look, which immediately told him she was annoyed with him.

_Glen: Hey, sorry to interupt your girl fight, but mom said does Ashley wanna stay?_

Spencer turned to Ashley. She was wishing Ashley would stay. It would give her chance to spend even more time with her new friend and Spencer loved spending time with Ashley. She was more real than her friends back in Ohio and for the first time since she'd moved to LA, Spencer was beggining to forget about her life back in Ohio.

_Glen: Hello? I'm not waiting here all day..._

Spencer rolled her eyes. Glen always had to have a dig at her.

_Ashley: Oh...Um thanks but i can't. I have to get home... and see my mom.._

Spencer could tell something was up. Ashley really didn't seem the type to be spending "quality time" with her mom.

_Spencer: You sure? Coz you're welcome to ya no. It would be fun. We can get a film or someth..._

_Ashley: Look...I have to go..I''l umm give you a call tomorrow or something._

Ashley immediately got up and went downstairs. She thanked the Carlin's for dinner and left without saying a word to Spencer.

_Glen: Geez, you really know how to pick your friends. She may be hot but shes so weird. What's up with her?_

_Spencer: I really don't know..._

_Glen: Oh god...You didn't scare her off already did you? _

Spencer shot Glen another one of her looks. _He was so annoying at times. He had to ruin everything. I wonder what was up with Ashley though _thought Spencer.

The next day Spencer wanted to stop by Ashley's house, just to make sure everyhting was okay. Spencer's dad drove past but nobody seemed to be in. Ashley's car wasn't in the drive and all the lights were off. Spencer wanted to go and check things were fine but decided against it because she didn't want Ashley to think she was stalking her or something!

When Spencer got to school she just wanted to get the morning lesons over with. She was sure she'd see Ashley at lunch and then she could find out what was wrong. However, Spencer couldn't seem to find Ashley anywhere. She did spot the guy from the other day though, Aiden.

_Spencer: Hey, have you see..._

_Aiden: Hey you! You look gorgeous today.._

_Spencer: Yeh nice Aiden. Look i need to find Ashley, do you know ehere she is?_

_Aiden: She got under your skin already? Didn't take her long. I must admit, she is good at it._

_Spencer: What? What's that supposed to mean?_

_Aiden: You and Ashley. You're so obviously into her..._

This made Spencer panic. _Was it that obvious that she was attracted to her friend? _Spencer managed to snap out of her trance and remembered Aiden was still stood in front of her.

_Spencer: I'm really not. I'm not...umm..you know.._

_Aiden: What? Gay? (_Laughing)

_Spencer: Yeh. Look Aiden, i just really need to find Ashley._

_Aiden: So you're not gay then? _Aiden said this with a smile on his face.

_Spencer: What? God can we stop with the gay talk. No I'm not gay. Do you know whe..._

_Aiden: Good. So you'll come out with me tonight?_

Spencer couldn't believe how annoying Aiden was! He wasn't even listening to her and she really needed to make sure Ashley was okay.

_Spencer: Aiden! Shut up! I need to find..._

_Aiden: I'll keep asking you untill you say yes... _Aiden could see this was annoying Spencer but he couldn't help but find it cute.

_Spencer: Fine then! Yes okay. Right, do you know where Ashley is?_

_Aiden: I'll pick you up at 8. Oh and no, sorry i don't know where she is... _Aiden walked off laughing, feeling pleased with himself.

Spencer looked on helplessly. _Oh my god, what a jerk _thought Spencer. _Now i have a date with the most annoying guy i've ever met and i still don't know where Ashley is._

Spencer gave up looking for Ashley and went to class. When the day had finished Spencer couldn't help but resent her parents for moving here. This had to be the worst day she had ever had.

She was walking to her dad's car when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

_Ashley: Oh so now you're gonna steal my ex's?_

Spencer was so glad to hear Ashley's voice that she didn't take in what Ashley had just said.

_Spencer: Ashley! _Spencer couldn't help but smile at the sight of her friend. _I tried to call you like a zillion times but you didn't answer. You okay?_

_Ashley: Well I would be if you didn't try and interfere in my life.._

Spencer didn't know what to say. Ashley was acting so cold towards her. She was so confusing. One minute they were laughing and giggling in Spencer's room and then the next, Ashley suddenly left.

_Ashley: Well? Do you have nothing to say? Or are you used to stabbing your friends in the back?_

_Spencer: What? What are you even on about?_

_Ashley: You and Aiden? Ring any bells?_

Spencer suddenly realised what Ashley was talking about. _But why should it bother her that she was going out wit Aiden... Wait...Did she just say Ex?_

_Spencer: Oh yeh that. I was tryin to find you and he wouldn't tell me where you were. So i said i'd go out with him if he told me.._

_Ashley: Oh does that work for all the guys? Say you'll go out with them if they give you what they want?_

_Spencer: No! _Ashley was being such a jerk right now _It wasn't like that...i told you..._

Just then Spencer could here Clay shouting her over. Could the timing be any worse?

_Clay: Spencer we really have to go. Mom wants us home early for dinner._

_Spencer: Tell mom i'll be home a little bit later. I need to sort this with Ash..._

_Ashley: Oh, we're finished here. Go home to your perfect little family. _

Ashley walked off. Spencer was left stood there, totally confused at the situation. She really didn't understand what had just happened. _How could they go from being such good friends and getting on so well, to...well...shouting at eachother?_

Spencer was silent for the car journey home. She felt so bad. She had only known Ashley a couple of days but she had become close to her. It was as if they were meant to be friends and now Ashley seemed to hate Spencer. Spencer really wasn't in the mood for the family dinner that Paula had planned.

_Paula: So how was school honey?_

_Spencer: Um. Okay... I'm just going to the bathroom..._

_Paula: Spence... you okay?_

_Glen: Yeah she's fine. She just had a lovers tiff with Ashley._

Spencer was so annoyed right now. She could help but get wound up by Glen and before she knew it, she was shouting at him.

_Spencer: God Glen, please will you just shut up for once! You told mom and dad about those pills you have hidden in your room? _Spencer wished she hadn't said that because she was not the type of person to try and get others into trouble but the look on Glen's face made her feel better.

_Glen: Well have you told mom and dad bout your girlfriend?_

_Paula: What? Don't be silly Glen. Ashley's not...well...one of those is she Spencer?_

Spencer actually hated her brother right now. They were staring at eachother, ready to tear into one another.

_Spencer: Hello mom?! Glen has DRUGS in his room and all you're bothered about is Ashley's sexuality!_

Spencer couldn't stand listening to this anymore. Glen never got into trouble for anything he did. Spencer stormed off to her room and slammed the door as hard as she could.

Spencer's cell phone rang.She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody right now but looked at the caller ID. Her heart jumped. It was Ashley. She couldn't answer the phone quick enough...

_Spencer: Hello?_

_Ashley: Hey, it's me. I just needed to talk to you. Can i come round?_

_Spencer: Well right now isn't the best time to be honest._

_Ashley: Oh right. You don't wanna see me. Look i don't blame you, i acted like a total jerk..._

_Spencer: No no. I just had a huge argument with Glen and my Mom. _

_Ashley: Oh.. well why don't you come to mine then. I'll come and pick you up in like...15 minutes?_

_Spencer: Sound great! Anything to get away from here._

_Ashley: Okay cool. I'll see you in a bit. Bye._

Spencer put down the phone. Ashley's call couldn't be at a better time. Spencer really couldn't be bothered sitting around having a family discussion with Glen. She didn't even want to see him right now. She went downstairs and was waiting for Ashley to come and save her.

_Paula: Where do you think you're going?_

_Spencer: Out to see a friend_

_Paula: I hope it isn't her because I don't really want you seeing that girl anymore. Your see her way too often._

_Spencer: Her name is Ashley and you liked her the other night. You said she was the type of friend i needed to help me settle in here. But because Glen has been lying again, you suddenly don't like her._

_Paula: It's not that..._

_Spencer: Yes it is. I don't care, I like Ashley and you can't stop me seeing her._

Spencer heard Ashley's car stop in the drive. She didn't want Paula interrogating Ashley so she got up and walked out, without saying a word to her mom.


	4. Chapter 4

There was silence in the car for a couple of minutes. It was Ashley that spoke first.

_Ashley: Hey, look i wanted to appologise for the other night. It wasn't that I didn't wanna stay. It was just...i just have a lot going on right now._

_Spencer: Well i'm your friend. You could try trusting me and talking to me._

_Ashley: Yeh but you don't wanna hear about all my shit. It's not even important..._

_Spencer: Well it is to me. Please next time just tell me. I don't wanna fall out with you. I've already had enough of my family and i've been home all of two hours. I don't wanna lose my best friend as well..._

_Wow did she just say best friend?! _Ashley thought to herself and then realised she was staring at Spencer. Spencer saw this and immediately panicked. _God, shes gonna think im like her stalker now! I know i shouldn't have said that. I've only known her a few days..._

_Spencer: Well, i know i've not known you that long but you're the only person here I get on with._

_Ashley: (smiling) Exactly what I was just thinking_

The two girls were looking at each other and both could feel the intense atmosphere but none of them could seem to bring themself to break the eye contact. Ashley was about to lean in to kiss Spencer when Spencer's cell phone rang. This startled the two girls and Spencer's heart sank when she read the caller ID...

_Spencer: (shouting) What?! As if she has to interupt right now. Seriously bad timing. _Spencer thought to herself.

Ashley sat silently while Spencer was talking, well shouting, on the phone. _Did that really just happen? _Ashley thought to herself. She was actually just about to kiss Spencer._ If her phone hadn't have rung, she would have been kissing Spencer right now! _And now, Ashley, as well as Spencer, was angry with the person on the other end of the call.

When Spencer had finally finished on the phone, she wasn't in the best of moods.

_Ashley: So, who was that?_

_Spencer: Nobody_

_Ashley: Well it couldn't have been nobody for you to be this angry._

_Spencer: Look can we just drive somewhere please. _Spencer snapped at Ashley

_Ashley: Geez, okay. Chill out._

Spencer felt bad for being off with Ashley but she knew replying to her would have only caused an argument. _I can't believe that girl has the guts to even ring me after what she did _Spencer thought to herself.

Ashley was wary of saying much to Spencer whist in the car. She didn't want to cause another argument. Ashley looked over at Spencer to see if she was still angry and couldn't help but giggle to herself. _ This girl is so cute, even when she's pissed off!_


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley waited a few minutes before talking.

_Ashley: So. Where do ya wanna go?_

_Spencer: I dunno. Anywhere. How about the beach?_

_Ashley: Cute girls in bikinis? Im there!_

This made Spencer laugh, which is what she needed right about now. That call had really pissed her off but she tried to forget about it. After all, she didn't want to ruin her day with Ashley.

When the girls arived at the beach, it was full of people. Ashley couldn't help but check out a cute girl stood right next to her car. Spencer saw this and felt jealous. _Why do I even care? _Spencer thought to herself _It's not like I like her or anything..._ Spencer began to wonder who she was trying to convince. It was Ashley that brought Spencer out of her thoughts...

_Ashley: Spencer? Hello?_

_Spencer: Oh...Ummm...Sorry...Daydreaming_

_Ashley: Are you okay? Was it that call before?_

_Spencer: No no. It's fine. Anyway...weren't you busy checking that girl out? _Spencer wished she hadn't said that. _God...shes gonna think i like her now. Why did I just say that?!!_

Ashley smiled when Spencer said this. She knew Spencer was beginning to like her. She could tell. She just needed a little more time to make sure of it...

_Ashley: Jealous are we?!_

_Spencer: _(spluttering) _No...I just..._

_Ashley: I'm joking!...Come on lets go find some hot girls..._

_Spencer: Great..._Spencer tried to sound sarcastic about this but she was intrigued. Ashley caught onto this.

_Ashley: You know you want to!_

Spencer just laughed and got out of the car. She followed Ashley along the beach, trailing behind her.

_Ashley: _(shouting back to Spencer) _And stop checking my ass out!_

Both girls laughed at this. The funny thing was, Spencer was actually checking Ashley out.


	6. Chapter 6

After having a swim, both girls lay down on the beach. Ashley couldn't help but check Spencer out, out of the corner of her eye..._Oh my god...she is so hot!...AND we nearly kissed before..._

Spencer interupted Ashley's daydreaming...

_Spencer: Have you always known you were into girls?_

_Ashley: Yeh i guess. Even when I was with Aiden i was attracted to other girls..._

_Spencer: You and Aiden?! _Spencer tried to sound shocked but she already suspected this when she met Aiden for the first time. She couldn't help but feel jealous. The thought of Ashley and Aiden made her stomach turn.

_Ashley: Did i not tell you? Yeh, i was with Aiden but thats in the past... _Ashley just trailed off and Spencer could tell that there was something she was hiding.

_Spencer: Oh right. Cool._

_Ashley: Is that Okay?_

_Spencer: Why are you asking me if it's okay? I mean, its got nothing to do with me who you date..._

Both girls now felt awkward. Spencer was bothered by the fact Aiden and Ashley once dated but she didn't want to tell Ashley this. _I mean, it must only be jealousy in a friendship kind of way...right? _Spencer though to herself. Just as Spencer was questionning her own feelings for her best friend Ashley broke the silence.

_Ashley: Look, i wanted to talk about what happened in the car before...I just don't want things to be awkward between us. I can see that you don't like me in that way so im sorry. I hope we can still be friends._

Spencer felt her stomach drop. This is not how she expected things to turn out. She suddenly felt cold towards Ashley because she wasn't even trying to get Spencer. _She musn't have liked me that much anyway_ Spencer thought to herself.

_Spencer: Yeh sure. It's cool. I just don't want you to get the wrong impression. I'm glad that's sorted out. _Spencer found it hard to say the last sentence. She really did have feelings for Ashley but it just seemed like Ashley had moved on already.

Dissapointed, Spencer decided she wasn't really in the mood for the beach.

_Spencer: I don't feel well. I'm gonna go home. You don't have to drive me, i'll walk. _Spencer walked off leaving a confused Ashley sitting there.

Spencer was walking down the street, thinking what an idiot she was being. I guess what Ashley had said took her by surprise. Ashley did seem into her before but maybe Spencer read the signals wrong. _Maybe Ashley was just being friendly and Spencer had misread the situation _Spencer thought to herself. Now Spencer felt so stupid. She just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. Spencer was so busy thinking that she didn't notice the car that pulled up next to her.

Ashley wound the window down and looked amused...

_Ashley: Get in the car!_

Spencer couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic the situation was but she really didn't want to be alone with Ashley right now.

_Spencer: No. I'm walking. I'm fine. I'll call you tonight._

_Ashley: Spencer Carlin, are you standing me up?! _Ashley made a sulky face at Spencer. Spencer just stood there laughing at how stupid Ashley looked. She gathered that Ashley would follow her so she might as well get in the car.

Once she was in the car, Spencer sat there for a couple of seconds and then had to break the silence.

_Spencer: God your such a dork!_

_Ashley: You love it though!_

Suddenly, everything was fine between the two girls. Spencer thought how stupid she had been and was just glad Ashley hadn't got pissed off. Just as Ashley pulled up outside Spencer's house she looked at Spencer who was reluctant to get out of the car.

_Ashley: What's up?_

_Spencer: I'm sorry about today. I don't know why i was like that..._

_Ashley: It's fine. I get it._

_Spencer: You do? _(looking surprised)

_Ashley: Yeh. That phone call before pissed you off. It's okay. I have so many calls like that off my mum. Just don't go doing it too often though!_

_Spencer: Oh yeh...the call..._

_Ashley: It wasn't that? Why you were off..._

Spencer took a deep breath and decided that she should just be honest about her feelings...

_Spencer: Not really. It's just, im confused about things..._

_Ashley: Things?_

_Spencer: Yeh..things between me and you...how i feel about you..._

Just as Spencer was about to finish her sentence, Paula shouted Spencer from the steps leading up to her house. This irritated Spencer because she had actually found the courage to tell Ashley how she felt and her mom was interupting...

_Paula: Spencer! I need you now. Hurry Up!_

_Spencer: Okay. Five minutes Mom!_

_Paula: No young lady. Now please!_

Spencer was so annoyed. She got out of the car, slammed the door and turned around to say something to Ashley.

_Spencer: Sorry. I'll talk to you tonight or something._

_Ashley: Um yeh sure. Okay. Bye._

Ashley watched Spencer walk up to her front door. _What the hell was all that about? _Ashley thought to herself._ Was Spencer about to tell Ashley she liked her?_ So many questions were flying about in Ashley's head. She really wanted to just go and see Spencer now.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer walked into the house feeling so annoyed with Paula. That was the only time she had found the courage to tell Ashley how she felt and Paula had ruined it.

Spencer walked into the kitchen and was met by the whole family gathered around the table. Glen had a sulky look on his face and Clay's expression wasn't much better. Spencer sat down next to Clay, confused as to what was going on.

It was Paula who spoke first.

_Paula: Spencer, we need to talk about your...relationship...(_Paula cringed as she said the last word)..._with that Ashley girl._

_Spencer: Why? What's wrong?_

_Paula: Glen told me you've been spending a lot of time with her. I just don't like it. Aiden called and said you'd stood him up.._

_God! Aiden! _Spencer thought. She had totally forgotten about her date with him. _Oh well _she thought. She didn't want to go anyway!

_Spencer: So. It's got nothing to do with you. _Spencer was becoming really annoyed with Paula.

_Paula: And I don't like your attitude either. You're not allowed to spend as much time with that girl. Starting now. I've told Aiden to come and pick you up in an hour. He thinks you had the wrong day and..._

_Spencer: What?! _Spencer was shouting now _You can't make me go out with some guy. I don't even like him!_

_Paula: Well you're going. So go and get ready._

_Spencer: No! _

_Paula: Now!...What's wrong with him? He's a guy and he's good looking..._

_Spencer: That's exactly it! He's a guy... _Spencer was screaming at Paula now and it took her a few seconds to even realise herself what she had said.

Paula sat there looking at her daughter in disbelief.

_Paula: What? What do you mean? _Paula knew the answer to this but had to hear it off her daughter herself.

_Spencer: I don't know...I..._ Spencer was trying to figure things out in her head. She knew what she had meant but couldn't believe she had said it.

Everybody was now looking at Spencer. Glen and Clay looked shocked at the confrontation that was taking place in front of them.

_Arthur: I think everybody should take a few deep breaths and calm down. Spencer you don't have to go out tonight if you don't want..._

Paula shot Arthur a cold look.

_Paula: Arthur! I'd like you to back me up on this one. Can't you see what that girl has done to our daughter! She's turned her..._

Arthur interupted his wife.

_Arthur: Ashley has been good for Spencer. She's been a good friend._

Spencer looked at her dad and gave him a "thank you" look. There was now a silence around the table. Nobody knew what to say. Just then, the doorbell rang.

_Paula: I told Aiden to come round in an hour...he must be early..._

Spencer got up from the table. She wanted any excuse to get away from Paula. _Oh my god as if i just said that! _Spencer was thinking to herself as she walked over to the front door. When she opened the door, she expected to see Aiden standing there with that stupid grin on his face but it wasn't Aiden. Spencer stood there looking surprised.


	8. Chapter 8

_Spencer: What are you doing here?!_

Spencer gave the visitor a hug and ushered them inside. The attractive brunette stood in the hallway, holding a bag which looked to be full of clothes.

_Emma: Well...I thought i'd come and visit my best friend! _

Emma was Spencer's old best friend from Ohio. Spencer had really missed her when she first moved but everything with Ashley had caused her to forget about her life before L.A. Paula was especially fond of Emma as she saw her as the "perfect" type of friend for Spencer. She was a good influence was what Paula always used to say.

The whole of the Carlin family were pleased to see Emma. They all took it in turns to welcome her into their home.

_Paula: Well Spencer, why don't you show our visitor to their room._

Spencer was still so annoyed at her mom but did as she was told. The two girls went into Spencers room and Spencer was glad of the peace and quiet.

_Emma: Hey I hope you don;t mind me tunring up like this. You seem really annoyed..._

_Spencer: No, No. It's not you. I just had a huge argument with my mom before you turned up... I'm glad you're here! We can catch up._

When Emma was settled in to her new room for the next week, the teo girls talked for hours. About Ohio, and school there and then Spencer's new life in L.A.

_Emma: I think i should be straight up with you. Please don't freak out or anything..._

Spencer was worried now. She thought Emma was going to tell her something really bad.

_Spencer: Um okay...what is it?_

_Emma: Well...um...i don't know how to tell you really...I'm gay..._

The words registered in Spencer's mind and she couldn't help but laugh.

_Emma: What's so funny?!_

_Spencer: Nothing. I just expected it to be something really bad._

_Emma: So you don't...mind? _Emma was shocked by Spencer's reaction. She had expected her to freak out.

_Spencer: Of course not!...actually i think i should tell you something too..._

Just then the door opened and Paula came in with a tray full of biscuits and two glasses of milk. Spencer was confused by the expression on her face. Paula didn't seem happy and Spencer only realised why a few moments later. Ashley was follwing Paula into the room.

_Ashley: Thank you Mrs C! _Ashley said this with a smug look on her face. Spencer laughed.

Paula walked out of the room silently. It took all her efforts not to say something back to Ashley.

_Ashley: Geez...you're mom really does hate me! It's a good job you love me though... _Ashley smiled at Spencer when she said this. Spencer couldn't help but get caught up in the moment. Then she realised her friend was sat across the room.

_Spencer: Hey Ash...this is Emma..._

_Emma: Hey, nice to meet you... _Emma got up from her seat and held out her hand to greet Ashley.

Ashley shot her a cold look.

_Ashley: Shame i can't say the same to you._

Spencer rolled her eyes. Ashley got jealous very easily, much like a puppy dog..._but way cuter! _Spencer thought to herself.

_Ashley: Anyway i didn't come here to make new friends. I need to talk to Spencer, so if you don't mind..._

_Spencer: Ash!_

_Ashley: What? I really need to speak to you._

_Spencer: Well can't you just ring me later. Or i can see you tomorrow...school, remember?_

Emma could sense there was something going on between the two girls and couldn't help but notice how hot Ashley was.

_Ashley: Fine then, if you're too busy to see me..._

Ashley stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Spencer went after her, calling back to Emma.

_Spencer: Sorry, i'll just be a minute!_

When Spencer finally caught up with Ashley they were stood outside Spencer's house on the front steps. Spencer grabbed Ashley's arm and when Ashley spun around she was only inches from Spencer's face. The two girls just stood there, a little taken back by the situation. Ashley leaned in to kiss Spencer. It was only a short kiss but Spencer could feel the softness of Ashley's lips. Ashley pulled away but all Spencer wanted right now was to kiss Ashley again.

_Wow! _Ashley thought to herself. The same thought was running through Spencer's mind too.


End file.
